overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tabula Smaragdina/@comment-91.141.3.212-20150821015216/@comment-77.119.129.184-20150822055120
You guys say I find him selfish for whatever reason ?!!! Wow, after all I said... I state facts, and I hear back a "what if this" and "what if that". Wow !! then why don't you guys prove to me that he respects the laws of his guild ? because I kept proving over and over that he doesn't give a flying f*ck about the rules of the flying squirrel "momonga" . You guys judge with your emotions rather than logic and that's why you're not objective. - From Volume 1, the author tells us Tabula gave Albedo a world class item in secret. One item that everyone in the guild worked so hard to obtain, and that no one is allowed to take out of treasury without permission. He did not have permission as stated by Ainz himself, Tabula did this behind everyone's back. Albedo is probably the only NPC in YGGDRASIL's history that has a world class item. If the invasion of the 1500 alliance made it to the 9th floor, they would have obtained that item from Albedo, Ainz is lucky the invasion stopped at the 8th floor. There's a reason why everyone agreed these items would be locked on the deepest part of the 11th floor.... but Tabula don't give a sh*t... He felt like giving the item to Albedo, so he did. I wouldn't even be surprised if he's also the reason "Atlas" was stolen. - Now, concerning Tabula using 100 or close to 100 levels from the guild's finite resource, and again in secrect, as stated in the quote from volume 3 chap 3 that I previously posted. I see you gentlemans disagree that he wasted 100 levels for a prank eventhough the text says several guild members fought at full power to defeat Nigredo. Your counter arguments include a picture of all level 100 NPCs that I never heard of (I'm interested in hearing more about that). Even taking all those in consideration and assuming all to be true, he wasted about 99 levels instead of 100. You know... I used to have 3 roommates, we each put money in a jar every month for general purpose shopping. One of us however once took money from it in secret and bought a video game... Now, the rest of us thought he dishonered our agreement but he was like "Nah, you guys can play too, I bought it for all of us"... That's very similar to this case, consider 41 roommates, a finite set of points in levels for the entire guild, but Tabula comes along and secretly spend 100 or 99 in secret on an NPC who's not even in charge of defence, but that's fine because it scared the sh*t out of his friends, right ? 100 levels for someone sitting in prison, that's reasonable. Right ? Now considering the personalities, how is Albedo not messed up ? She's doing her best trying to kill all the supreme beings including Tabula himself. You lose all credibility when you say "she's pretty much fine". What do you guys think Ainz will do to her when he realizes she wants to kill the commarades he cherish so much ?? And I read the text in her settings, that's not enough to cover anyone's personality. It was shown over and over again that every single NPC inherits all the character traits of his creator that do not contradict with their settings (The Bonus chapter from the DVD will even have the Death Knight resemble his creator Ainz, we can bet on it.) Now for Nigredo, her setting itself is messed up, how can you see past that. She tries to murder anyone she meets who does not have a baby doll, if that's how you define a "decently caring and nice person", then even Hitler and Stalin are nice caring people. Finally, Rubedo is considered an imminent danger by her "caring nice sister", an unstable entity by others, while at the same time the strongest entity in Nazarick. Face it, the 3 sisters are far from being normal, and so is their creator, from whom they did indeed inherit the part of their character absent in their setting (There's more to a person than what he likes to do in his free time, I read Albedo's settings, it's far from enough to form a personality). I keep proving Tabula does not respect the guild's rules, I keep showing how he does whatever he wants. He. is. selfish. You guys don't buy that, that's fine, I don't enjoy repeating myself. Have a nice weekend.